


про трупы, торшер и пельмени

by march_maiden



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Friendship, Gen, Pining, Pre-Canon, Self-Defence, Swearing, alana accidentally killed a man, jacobi helps her to get away with murder, kinda action, unhealthy eating habits
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 14:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20175523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/march_maiden/pseuds/march_maiden
Summary: большинство шпионских фильмов по экспертному мнению аланы максвелл не только абсурдны, но и бесполезны. по ним не научишься уходить от погонь, выслеживать цель или, на худой конец, прятаться от преследователей.





	про трупы, торшер и пельмени

**Author's Note:**

> в тексте присутствует мат на великом и могучем. странный юмор, отсылки к древним мемам, обилие диалогов. вы предупреждены!

большинство шпионских фильмов, по экспертному мнению аланы максвелл, не только абсурдны, но и бесполезны. по ним не научишься уходить от погонь, выслеживать цель или, на худой конец, прятаться от преследователей. никакой академической пользы. единственно, что было показано более-менее правдиво в некоторых лентах – использование подручных предметов в качестве оружия.

алана смахнула со лба взмокшую прядь и тяжело выдохнула. в руках она все еще крепко сжимала ножку торшера. на полу, распластавшись неуклюжей морской звездой, лежал вырубленный наемник-неудачник.

алана максвелл, объективно, _плохая шпионка_. она хороша в хакерстве и поиске информации, она гениальна в написании сложнейших программ. она - специалистка высочайшего уровня, когда дело касается искусственных интеллектов. но алана не профессионалка того же калибра, что майор кеплер, и поэтому, когда в квартиру вломился незнакомец, наставивший на нее пистолет, она запаниковала.

пришлось проявлять изобретательность.

сначала максвелл рассмеялась (как-то неприятно) и сказала:

"вы меня с кем-то спутали."

шутку **не** оценили.

алана, объективно, не сильна в рукопашном бою и в драках с противником, значительно превосходящим тебя по весу и росту.

однако, как показывает практика, большие и сильные мужчины лишний раз не напрягают серое вещество и всегда недооценивают женщин.

алана начала тактическое отступление подальше от коридора.

"отдай то, что принадлежит моему заказчику" - приказал недоумок неожиданно высоким голосом.

обычно в кино они говорят проникновенным, хриплым басом.

"совершенно не понимаю, о чем вы" - сквозь сжатые зубы прошипела в ответ максвелл, не отведя взгляда от нацеленного в ее сторону оружия.

затем она сделала вид, что поскользнулась и упала, "случайно" задев ногой увесистый торшер.

все решилось за считанные секунды. пока громила поднимался на ноги, она замахнулась и со всей силы приложила мужчину головой об тумбочку.

тело медленно сползло на пол, испачкав обои кровью.

"бля-я-ять. дерьмо."

максвелл умылась ледяной водой. досчитала до десяти. это не помогло успокоиться. тогда она крепко-крепко зажмурилась, досчитала до двадцати и выполнила несколько дыхательных упражнений.

следующий шаг в плане "_о нет, меня пытались убить_" - сообщить о произошедшей внештатной ситуации.

три гудка. алана нервничала, закусив губы до болезненного покалывания.

"джакоби на связи."

услышав знакомый голос, она немного успокоилась, и ее сердцебиение почти вернулось в норму.

"даниель... у меня тут... кое-что произошло."

"кое-что?"

она представила, как джакоби на том конце провода вопросительно поднял брови.

"м-м, алана, не могла бы ты выражаться поточнее?"

"хорошо. хорошо. только что в мою квартиру вломился какой-то ублюдок, угрожал МНЕ пистолетом. требовал "вернуть то, что принадлежит его заказчику". но все обошлось. я справилась с ним. он... без сознания. жив. наверное? ну, я проверила его пульс..."

джакоби издал протяжный стон, а затем закашлялся.

"первый вопрос: ты в порядке?"

"угу, не переживай. ни царапины. я была аккуратной."

"второй вопрос: ты звонила кеплеру?"

"нет, сразу после жестокой схватки, срежиссированной самим тарантино, я позвонила тебе. это плохо?"

долгая пауза, слышно рассерженно пыхтение джакоби.

"да, блять, алана, это пиздецки плохо! потому что ты переложила на меня обязанность звонить ему и рассказывать о том, что ты подверглась смертельной опасности! значит, мы, а конкретно я, где-то значительно проебался, раз этот урод вышел на тебя. как думаешь, обрадуется ли майор новостям?"

"о, детка, он будет просто в восторге."

алана решает оставить фразу “_спорим, сэр, вам никогда не приходилось справляться с киллером при помощи __торшера_?" до лучших времен.

даниель прибыл в ее квартиру спустя полчаса после их разговора. кеплер рвал и метал по телефону. досталось обоим, но линию шквального огня джакоби стоически принял на себя первым.

"поздравляю, докторка алана максвелл, это ваш первый труп!" – острит джакоби, оттаскивая бездыханное тело в ванную.

в ответ на эту реплику она лишь молча закатывает глаза.

майор в это время выполнял персональное задание каттера в соседнем штате, и новость о нападении на алану застала его врасплох. бросить все и приехать он не мог, потому с последствиями пришлось разбираться его подчиненному.

кроме того, джакоби должен был помочь алане собрать все необходимые ей для работы вещи и как можно скорее перевезти докторку в безопасное место. временным укрытием стала одна из старых припасенных годдард фьючуристикс явок. майор настоял на том, чтобы джакоби охранял алану как верный сторожевой пес, чему она, мягко говоря, не была рада.

даниель – хороший друг, но _ужасный_ сосед.

"и часто тебе приходилось избавляться от тел, мистер язвительность?" – спрашивает она, пытаясь отогнать нараставшую тревогу.

"ага, буквально каждый чертов день этим и занимаюсь. алана, не стой столбом, я знаю, это омерзительно, но тебе придется мне помочь... и да, если бы негодяй пережил знакомство с торшером... нам бы пришлось попотеть и вытащить из него сведения о его работодателе."

"то есть нам повезло?"

"повезло ему, а не нам. неебически феноменальное везение."

* * *

спустя три с половиной часа, потраченных на избавление от трупа, следов драки и других улик, они сидели на кухне и доедали остатки пельменей. вернее, с едой расправлялся джакоби, а все еще бледная алана не находила сил, чтобы прикончить порцию несчастных пельменей.

"ты фто, серьезно ешь их с соевым соуфом? да ты... нафтояфая изфращенка, кто бы мог подумать" – болтал даниель с набитым ртом.

"эй! говоришь так, будто я поливаю их малиновым джемом!"

"не удифлюсь, что ты способна и на такое."

"да как в тебя вообще столько влезает, после... мне на еду смотреть противно!" - устало простонала максвелл, откинувшись на спинку стула.

"ну, в отличие от тебя, я привык, и ничто не мешает мне совмещать потребление пищи с отвращением."

"одновременно?"

"ага-а... поработаешь под руководством кеплера и не такому научишься – фыркнул он."

алана издала сдавленный смешок.


End file.
